


Mahiru's bad day

by BritishRaptor



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, I had to stop writing because I laughed too hard writing this, Koyuki is Soft, Memes, Non-Graphic Violence, Ryusei POV, Small fluff, Spoilers but, mahiru had a bad day, mahiru is angry, mahiru throws someone out a window, not heavy on the meme, okay like one meme, supportive friends, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishRaptor/pseuds/BritishRaptor
Summary: Mahiru has a bad day at school. And then it gets worse.





	Mahiru's bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Just. Just take it okay this took me maybe forty five minutes to write and edit and I just. I just wanted this to be a thing and I'm sorry

Ryusei yawned, stretching his arms above his head as far as they could go. “Man, that lesson was the pits.” Grumbling under breath, he grabbed his booked and haphazardly shoved them into his background, before giving the room a cursory glance. Koyuki was packing up next to him, a mild smile and light tune bubbling from his lips as the other boy stood.

 

“I swear, I don’t think I listening to half of that lesson!” Ryusei complained to his best friend.”It was so boring!”

 

“I thought it was a little interesting,” Koyuki admitted hesitantly.

 

“Interesting?! This is history! Those two words are like, the complete opposite of each other!” Ryusei replied, using a healthy dose of mock rage and rm waving for emphasis. Koyuki laughed lightly at his friend’s antics, before turning, eyes sweeping the room as the shorter student continued his complaints.

 

“Do you think Mahiru will let me borrow his notes? He would, right? Mahiru is too nice for his own good, I swear.”

 

“Maybe that means you shouldn’t rely on his so much, then,” he teased. Ryusei pouted in response.

 

“Where is Mahiru, anyway? Usually he meets up with us right away.”

 

“Um…there.” Koyuki pointed to an ominous figure sitting at a desk. Miasma seemed to saturate the air and students subtly edged away from the sight. Brown ruffled air was the only indication that the student had, at one point, been one Mahiru Shirota, as his face was thoroughly pressed up against the top of the desk.

 

“Is he dead??!!!” Ryusei yelped. “Mahiru, Mahiru, stay with us! You can’t die! If you do, who’ll organise this year’s cultural festival?! Mahiru-sama!”

 

The figure shifted sightly and a muffled string of words escaped where his face continued to press into the desk. The two took a step closer, ears straining.

 

“What was that?” aske Koyuki politely.

 

“I said,” Mahiru snapped, peeling himself from his desk, eyebrows twitching in rage. “Don’t call me that! And I’m not just a convenient excuse to slack off, ya know! Pull some weight!”

 

“He’s alive!” Ryusei cheered. Koyuki however, frowned.

 

“Mahiru,” he asked. “Are you okay?” Mahiru turned to look at his timid friend. Heavy bags hung beneath both eyes, and the twinkle of enthusiasm that dwelled there seemed dull. His skin was pale, and everything about him screamed ‘tired’! “You look a little unwell.” he tried.

 

Mahiru’s left eye twitched.

 

“I’m fine,” he sighed. “I’ve just had a lot on my plate lately.” He added.

 

“You shouldn’t overexert yourself-” Koyuki began, before being interrupted by Ryusei. “What could possibly wear out the great Mahiru-sama? You’re like, inexhaustible, a forever moving steam train of practicality!”

 

“Cats,” Mahiru said finally. “Cats and foxes and hedgehogs and stupid angels and mad scientists and my budget has been blown out the water because Kuro let the heater run all night, and the athletics club needs new equipment so I have to do up a proposal for that and the student council put me in charge of the bake sale, and I’m still behind the massive amount of schoolwork because THE SCHOOL BLEW UP and oh god its spring next week and I need to start cleaning, with the added stress of the fact that the whole apartment is just. Black cat fur everywhere, no one warned me about that and god-”

 

“Woah, woah, woah, slow down. Your cat knows how to run the heater?”

 

“MORE importantly,” Koyuki interjected, giving Ryusei a glare. “You sound ike you’re running yourself ragged, Mahiru. You’ve got to take care of yourself too. You’re our friend, remember? Don’t run yourself into the ground, and don’t forget,” he smiled encouragingly. “If you can’t ask your friends for help, what’s the point?”

 

Mahiru stared for a moment before relaxing, and letting out a small, genuine smile. “Thanks, Koyuki. I needed that. But still,” he grumbled, pushing himself from behind his desk roughly. “If just one more thing goes wrong today, I,” he said venomously. “Will have a meltdown.”

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

For the second time in a year, an explosion rocked the school. Ryusei let out a startled scream as plaster rained down from above, and his pen rolled off his desk.

 

“What the hell?” he gasped. Never one to ignore his curiosity, he sprinted for the classroom door, ignoring the panicked call of his teacher, and flung it open. At the end of the hall, there was a hole in the wall. A big hole at that. And in that hole stood two people Ryusei could confidently say he had never met in his life.

One man was tall and spindly, wrapped in a thick gray cloak, with long greasy purple hair and glaring red eyes. The other was dressed in the standard denim jeans and green hoodie, with blonde hair and, again, red eyes. The first sneered at the faces of shocked students, while the other looked bored. Fangs flashed as one hissed and the other yawned.

 

“Greetings!” the greasy haired one called. “Puny mortal high school students! Tremble before our might as your new vampire overlords!”

 

“Oi, oi,” the blonde one scolded softly. “We’re stopping for a snack and to spread a little chaos. None of this ‘overlord’ crap. We can’t stay long anyway. Don’t want that brat’s friends to show up, after all.”

 

“Ah, yes, the brat!” the other purred, eyes scanning the room. “The slavemaster of sleepiness, sloth’s servant’s master, the eve himself of the most unholy of sins-”

 

“Would you shut up?!” the other snarled, hitting the other over the head. The dramatic act interrupted, the cloaked man whimpered.

 

“What the hell,” whispered Ryusei. “What the actual hell.”

 

“Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me.” The familiar voice had Ryusei whipping around in seconds. There stood Mahiru Shirota, tired eyes and white plaster lightly dusting his head.

 

“ _I,_ ” he growled. “ _was in the middle of a math test. That I spent ALL NIGHT studying for._ ”

 

“Mahiru,” Ryusei squeaked. That…was a very scary look on Mahiru’s face. Mahiru could lose his temper sometimes, sure, but this was a whole nother level. Oh yeah, someone was going to die.

 

“Um,” lost for words, he tried for what he did best. “I don’t suppose vampire hunting is one of your endless skills at all? Cause otherwise,” he joked, glancing back at the leering vampires. “I think you might want to sit this one out. Unless of course you’re planning on scolding them to death,” he added, laughing nervously.

 

Mahiru was _trembling._ “One day. Just one day!” he cried, slowly shuffling forward. A small meow drew both sets of eyes as Mahiru’s small black cat, wound itself around the other students legs. Ryusei was going mad, obviously. There was no other reason as to why there were vampires in the school and how that cat looked so concerned despite being, well, a cat.

 

Mahiru suddenly smiled. Watching him go from enraged to smiling was quite literally the scariest thing Ryusei had ever seen. Including the vampires behind and that car accident he’d supposedly been in.

 

“You just stay right here, Kuro,” Mahiru chirped. “I’ll take care of it, don’t worry. This wont be hard. And I’ll just ask Lily to clean up after me, okay?”

 

The cat looked vaguely horrified, if that was a thing. This cat, Ryusei decided, was very relatable.

 

Mahiru began to stalk toward the two vampires, and, like a wave, the student body parted before him. Everyone knew Mahiru Shirota was the most responsible person around; of course they’d let him through. He’d know what to do. No one wanted to acknowledge the maniacal gleam in his eye.

 

Soon enough, he stood before the two vampires. “Eh?” the blonde one blinked. “You’re that brat.” He noted.

 

“Sorry,” Mahiru said lightly. The two blinked in confusion. “Normally, I’d much rather talk than fight but,” saying this he pulled off the striped armband he always wore. “I am having a _very_ bad day and that,” he saif coldly. “Was a very important test.”

 

A bright flash of blue light blinded the student body for a second. Ryusei quickly opened his eyes to see Mahiru, his best friend Mahiru holding a _spear._ A spear made of what looked like black and blue electricity, of all things. And more importantly, the vampires? Were _terrified._

Mahiru raised the spear, face blank but eyes dancing crazily, before he swung the swear like a baseball bat. The spear collided with the right vampire, pushing him into the second. Dust and wind exploded, and the two vampires screamed in terror, before they rocketed through the hole in the wall, launched almost faster than he could blink.

Adding to the surreal experience, some kid next to him laughed manically, and screamed “YEET,” as loud as he could.

 

Mahiru stood there silently for a moment, before tuning back to face the student body. A flash of light and the spear was gone, and a tattoo ringed the student’s wrist instead. Mahiru still looked tired, and somewhat strained. But the stiffness in his shoulders was gone, and no longer did the flames of wrath burn in his eyes. He made his way to Ryusei silently, before picking up his cat.

“That was fun,” he commented to the cat. “I’ll try not to do it again, and Sayaka and Tsubaki are going to be pissed, but it was fun.” The cat meowed. “I know it’s a pain. I can’t imagine trying to explain to Lily what happened. Ah well,” he sighed. “I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.”

 ------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Omake:

 

“What did you just say?” Lily asked, bewildered.

 

“Mahiru yote two vampires out a window at his school.”

 

“Kuro, it wasn’t a window, it was a hole in the wall, which they caused-”

 

“You _yote_ them?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also:  
> Sayaka was only a little mad. Just a little. He was too busy laughing at Mahiru yeeting his friends though a window.
> 
> This is going to age so badly I just know it I'm sorry you guys but not really cause I'm still laughing over this stupid ducking fic adssf
> 
> Tumblr is @britishluxray. Cause I'm apparently lonely enough to write things like this so you want me to stop? Yell at me on tumblr. Want me to continue? Yell at me on tumblr. Or in the comments. I love comments and asks.


End file.
